Borderline
by monkan
Summary: Thor just got discharged from the special force when he punched his commanding officer for touching him. Against all odds he rescues a damsel in distress and gets recruited as a bodyguard. Loki, however, is no lady, and his profession is not the average job. Thorki. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

Borderline  
By Monkan

Pairings: Thor/Loki, implied Thor/Freya, Balder/Loki  
Warnings: Slash, Violence, Weapons, etc.  
Rating: M (You know the deal now)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology, nor any other names or products that may be mentioned.

A/N: New story. I was watching Jormungand and this little one came to me. Update rate will depend on interest rate. If you like it? Let me know!

Summary: Thor just got discharged from the special force when he punched his commanding officer for touching him. Against all odds he rescues a damsel in distress and gets recruited as a bodyguard. Loki, however, is no lady, and his profession is not the average job.

* * *

~ Chapter 1 ~

"_Lt. Thor Odinson, you are hereby discharged from the special force. You will never serve in the army ever again."_

**April, 15, 00:16**

Thor walked down the street in the middle of the night, not really caring where he went or what he did. He had been dismissed from the force two weeks now and he really missed it, although he didn't regret punching that fucker for daring to grope him. He was as straight as they come.

Just because his girlfriend Freya had left him a month a go didn't mean he was open for men to fondle him. The buff man sighed as he remembered Freya's golden hair and her beautiful smile. Not to mention the killer boobs. When they started dating they had been a C, and after she operated them they had been a double D. Oh, how he loved to play with them. He truly was a boob man. He loved how he could make a woman feel just by fondle her breasts. It was the best feeling ever as he suckled them and played with them.

But apparently she needed a man who was there for her. Him being in the special force and making loads of money for risking his life hadn't been enough for her. So she had left him for a blue collar man she had slept with for over a year. If he ever met that man again he would punch him in the face too.

It was like that as Thor walked down the street, reminiscing about the past as someone came running out from the alley.

Thor narrowed his eyes to see better from this distance, which took him seconds even with the number of people around.

It was a slim woman with shoulder long hair and a tight skirt. After her came four men who looked like they were part of the local gang. Either way he felt like he had found the perfect reason to vent his frustration of his life.

He caught the woman's eyes before she passed him and if anything he saw how she seemed less afraid than she should be from the situation, but he still stepped in between her and the men.

"Out of the way, bitch." one of the more buff men ordered him. What really snapped Thor was that the man used the same word his Captain had used when he fondled him.

Four men. Four moves and four blows, and they were out like a light. They didn't even have a chance in fighting back.

"Amateurs." Sneered Thor as the woman stood behind him and looked amazed at his handiwork.

He turned around and looked the woman over. Other than being out of breath and her hair in a mess, she looked good. He also noted she was an A-cup, much to his disappointment.

'_What the hell? All my girls have been C - DD and they've all blown me off in the worst ways. An A might be a good change?_'

"Are you all right?" he asked without approaching her.

She looked up at him with those green eyes before she stepped forward and started to feel his biceps.

"Wow." she breathed. "They are real. What do you do for a living?" she didn't look at his face as she continued to feel his rock hard chest and abs. Thor would start to feel violated if she went lower but she jumped over his private area and down to his legs. "Don't tell me you are into law or something. That would just be a total waste."

"No, I was in the army." Thor confessed as he watched her stand up with a smile.

"Was?" she asked with a hidden smile.

"Yes. Was. I'm looking for other work now." she didn't need to know any details.

Like a spell she didn't hide her smile anymore and put her hands on her hips. "If it's a job you want I can give you one. Be my bodyguard and I will compensate you more than you will ever need."

"Just like that?" Thor asked. This was too fishy to be true.

"Just like that." she nodded. "My last bodyguard just quit so I'm in a need to keep idiots like them, and others, at bay." she quickly hinted toward the beaten men. "But we can't talk here." they were gathering a crowd and the cops were no doubt on their way. "This way." she grasped his hand and pulled him along with surprising strength.

Around a few blocks until they came to a hotel so out of his price range that it looked like a holy ground. Without hesitating she brought him along up to her floor and walked past a muscular woman who only nodded to the dark haired beauty and glared at Thor.

She brought him into one of the rooms where seven other people waited. All men. And Thor was sure he had just walked into a trap.

"These are my men." the woman said with her hands out. "They work for me to protect me and my business, but I need one more as a personal guard. Someone who can keep an exclusive eye on me and my safety."

"Where did you pick this stray up?" One of the more elderly men asked the woman with a smirk.

"Everyone! This is our newest member. Um... what's your name again?"

Thor blinked and that brought him out of his daze. "Hold on. I haven't agreed to anything."

"None of us did." an Asian guy said with a laugh, joined in with his buddies. "We are all strays here."

"It's not so bad. They pay is great. Much better than the authority pay." another one said.

The door opened and the woman came in. "Newcomer?" She asked in a tight voice. Clearly she disliked him for some reason.

"Yes." the woman said enthusiastic. "What's your name?" she repeated.

"Thor. But I still-"

"Oh! Like the thunder God? That's amazing. EVERYONE! This is Thor. My new bodyguard."

The room resounded with greetings and Thor was left feeling stranded. He had been caught in whatever this was, and based on their talk they were not in the legal business. "At least tell me who and what is going on." he sighed in defeat.

The woman's smirk grew bigger as she knew she had won.

"My name is Loki. I'm a weapons dealer." she presented herself, and walked toward the lonely fridge in the room. It was small but handy as she pulled out beer cans for everyone.

At first he didn't catch on but with the snickers going around he knew something was up. He then looked at Loki and the sound of it in his own mind made him hesitate.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. "Isn't Loki a..." he didn't get a chance to finish when Loki turned around and unbuttoned her shirt to reveal a flat chest.

"I'm a man." he finished for a shocked Thor with a smirk. "Welcome to Ragnarök."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 2 ~

**April, 16, 07:00**

It wasn't the alarm clock that woke him up first. In fact, the clock didn't even ring at all when it was supposed to. It was the extra body on top of his that forced him awake. At first he saw nothing but he knew that Loki was laying on top of him, preventing him from going up.

It was only the second day but he could already see Loki had a habit of crawling into his bed when it was time to go up.

Loki.

His new boss.

Laying on top of him in nothing more than a white shirt and boxers.

Thor didn't like it one bit so he pushed Loki off him with the cover and all, and got up. Loki let out a sound of protest before snuggling back into the cover. It was still another hour before Loki had to get up. Or as the troupe would say; "until Loki was ABLE to get up."

Despite living with a schedule that forced you up at ungodly hours, Loki was _not_ a morning person.

The ex-soldier got dressed in a few seconds before heading down for breakfast. He needed his coffee before he had to deal with Loki.

As much as he was happy of getting a new job, his boss was sexually harassing him. Even if there was lewdness toward everyone, some more familiar than others, Thor still didn't like being on the receiving end.

The smell of newly made coffee, bread, and eggs was almost too much for Thor and he felt his stomach growl in pleasure from the idea of eating. Getting up early wasn't a problem for him. He could do with 30 minutes sleep and go another 24 hours for a whole week, but to see the rest of them already sitting there and eating made him feel lazy.

"Oh, Thor." Jerry waved him over with a big smile. "Just in time. Did you sleep well?"

"As good as." he said as he sat down.

A man who was known as 'S' leered at him. "Did Loki get into your bed again?"

"At least not into my pants." he answered while pouring a cup. The others leered at him.

"Not yet." snickered one of the guys. "Don't worry. Loki has made us all question our sexuality at some point. He might be a man but he makes a very sexy woman."

That was another thing he didn't like about his new boss. Ragnarök was known for being run by a brother and a sister, only what no one outside the group knew was that Loki played both roles. He said that some buyers are more willing in dealing with a woman's charm than another dominant man. So he created the persona of Leah to help his business.

It didn't help Thor that Loki made a smoking hot woman.

* * *

**April, 16, 08:11**

Loki came down, dressed as a man, and sat down just in time for a big steaming cup of coffee to stop before him.

"All right, listen up." he got all their attention. "Today we will met with General Blink." the group groaned in union. "I know. I know." Loki put up his hands in sour acknowledgment. "I don't like him either but he's a client."

"What about him?" asked Thor, not knowing what was the big deal. Client as client right?

"He's an asshole on steroids." Jerry explained. "Always acting like he's so much better than everyone."

"A piece of work." Loki summarized. "Let's make this quick. We go in and do our business and we get out as fast as hell. Got it?"

"Aye." the group said in agreement.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

**April, 16, 010:32**

"What a DOUCHBAG." Thor exclaimed once they were safely in the car ans driving away. It had been a real struggle to keep his mask on when General Blink insulted Loki again and again. If not for Loki's instructions that he would have sent the man into the pavement.

"We know." Laughed the rest of the gang who were on the ear phone. They had gotten there in two cars and kept open communication between them at all times.

Loki was looking at something on his Note Pad but he didn't hide his mirth. "Just ignore him because men like him are just big in the mouth and zero action. I would bet his wife is feeling frustrated in the bedroom." He looked up at Thor who was sitting next to him in the car. "It's the type who will try to kill us that you need to watch out for. I'm entrusting my life in your hands, I expect you to be at your best at all times."

"Yes, sir." Thor answered.

* * *

**April, 18, 15:53**

"GET DOWN!"

"TAKE LOKI TO SAFETY!"

Bullets filled the air and everything went as routine. Thor covered Loki with his body as he pulled his gun. The others spread out to respond to the attack. One after another the enemies dropped to the ground as Thor opened the car door and pushed Loki inside.

He saw in the corner of his eye someone aiming at him. Thor dropped down, using the metal door to his aid and shot the man in the head.

"LET'S GO!" he told the others over the line.

In only seconds they pulled back and escaped in their cars as the remaining enemies.

Loki adjusted himself and looked around before putting his finger to the ear plug. "Is everyone there?"

"Yes. Here. Alive. Yes. Yes. Here. Yes. Yes. Yeah."

"Injuries?" he demanded to know.

"None here."

"None here either." Loki said in relief. "Good work everyone. Keep an eye out for anyone that might be following us."

"YES SIR."

Loki closed his side of the communication and leaned over on his bodyguard's sturdy frame.

At first Thor's first reaction was to push Loki away, but when he felt his boss relax and sag against him with his hands in his own lap, he kept still.

He could only guess how much strain it was on anyone to be responsible for others lives and not be able to defend them. The least he could do was offer some silent comfort.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3 ~

**April, 21, 12:30**

Thor stood outside the door to Loki's room and waited patiently, keeping a watchful eye on the corridor in case he saw something suspicious. Further down the hall, and on the first level was the rest of the team, keeping watch and ready to go on their business when their boss was ready.

The door beside him opened and a woman came out with long blond hair. She saw Thor and immediately smiled at him in a flirting manner. She batted her eyelashes and stopped in front of him.

"Hello, handsome. Are you busy right now?" her smooth voice asked as she made sure all her female parts was for display.

Thor couldn't help his eyes from traveling p and down her body and lingering on her beautiful cleavage. This was a classy lady and he didn't doubt her body was just as soft as it looked. He could almost taste her nectar on his tongue when the door to Loki's room opened and out stepped the breath taking beauty that had recruited him barely a month ago.

Loki, dressed in a one-piece white dress that stopped just above her knees. Long sleeves and buttons all the way down the front. Shoulder long, wavy hair and perky red lips with smoldering green eyes. The legs seemed infinite long and would probably feel like a dream around any man.

Only problem was that Loki was a man. Even if he made a sexy hot woman, there was no way Thor would start to sleep with men.

The real woman looked shocked at the beauty and even the look on her face betrayed that she would do Loki if given the chance.

"Ready?" Loki asked Thor with a quirky smirk on her lips before beginning to walk down the hall.

Thor bowed to the woman sadly. "Another time." he said smoothly before following Loki.

* * *

**April, 21, 16:33**

A bang bounced of the mountains as the blast sent dust into the air.

"Like always I can count on you." the man in a black professional tux said to Loki who stood calmly by his side with a pair of goggles in her hand.

Loki smiled at the man. " 'Always keep what you promise', that's what my brother taught me. It's a good way to keep everyone happy."

"How true." the man smiled at Loki. "How is your brother? I haven't seen him for a while."

"Oh, he's busy. He had to check up on some of our products. Make sure they were top notch." Loki, or Leah as his female persona was called, kept a neutral face.

Men with sleazy military clothes walked around with their new guns, testing them on targets and boasting their ego.

Loki could see that they were planning something from the way they were acting and based on their order. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I hope to be doing business with you again."

"Why of course, Leah. It's always a pleasure to be making business with you." the man said as he walked away with his bodyguard and Loki with Thor on his heel.

"Like a lizard's nest." Loki whispered so that only Thor could hear. "We are out of here."

But to get back to their cars they had to walk by a group of men which they didn't know. To Loki and Thor it was no big deal since they had no business with them, but it wouldn't be that easy.

"Why 'ello, sexy fox. Ho' bout givin' daddy some suga'." one said in heavy american accent. It sounded fake. Loki didn't pay them any mind and was about to walk by when one of the men grabbed his arm. "Don't act so cold, sweetheart."

Before they knew it, Thor had pulled Loki back and broken the man's hand who screamed in pain as he clutched his broken limb.

"Bastard." his buddies growled as they pulled their new guns out.

It was a deafening round of guns being pulled and pointed at someone. When the air was finally silent it was like Sudden Death.

"Now, now." Loki said in an easy voice. "Let's not make this any more complicated and just go our different ways. No one has to die here."

"Ya not leavin' so easy, lady. Not until ya pay fo' me buddies hand."

Loki smiled for a moment before his whole face changed into an ice-cold one. "Then die."

A boom went through the air and the man with the bad accent fell back with blood spilling from the back of his head. His buddies looked shocked because no one of the seven guests had pulled their trigger. Before the fight could escalate, the man from before came running back, screaming for his men to stand down before it could go further.

"Are your brains rotten?" The man asked in a hard tone to his men. "She's a weapons dealer. I don't care what you do on your free time but if you cause trouble I will blow your brains out myself. Now put down your weapons." he turned to Leah with a sad face. "I'm deeply sorry for this incident. I hope you weren't harmed."

Loki brushed off his dress and smiled. "Nothing to worry about. I'm sorry myself that you are one man short now."

"No. No." the man waved it away. "He deserved it. I hope this hasn't affected our contract?" his voice betrayed a hint of fear.

"Nothing of the sort. If you'll excuse us." Loki turned and simply walked away. Thor glared at the man for a second before following his boss.

"You stupid idiots." the man growled. "I should kill you right here."

"But they broke Char's hand, boss." one of the men said. "They killed James."

The man spun around and pinned the man with a glare. "I don't care if they had tortured you. You don't mess with that woman."

"Why boss? Scared of a woman?" there was nothing but macho in their voices as they looked at the woman before she got into her car.

"Yes, I'm scared of her. I'm scared of her when she loses her temper. That woman is the devil in disguise. No one who has crossed the Laufeyson siblings has lived to tell the tale."

* * *

From inside the car it was quiet as the engine hummed. Loki crossed his legs as he stared out the bullet proof window and didn't say a word. Barely a minute later did a third car join the two cars, her sniper team which had been set up before hand as a safety procedure.

Thor glanced at his employer before focusing back on the road. So far he had believed that his boss was a weak but smart person who sold weapons, but for a second he had seen a face that he never would have connected to Loki.

Gone had the laughing, easy-going person he had gotten to know.

All that had been left was the face of a killer.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 4 ~

**May, 17, 09:53**

Everyone was gathered in the restaurant for an early dinner. The air was filled with laughter and idle chatter as their massive order arrived one after another. Thor looked around carefully as he sat with his back to Loki and had a clear view of the doors. Nothing but civilians. He picked up some of his fried chicken and ate it as he listened to his friends talking.

Yes, friends. After two months he could honestly say he considered them his friends. They were all an odd group with former officers from different groups of the justice system. Cops, special ops, military, bomb experts, even one from the maffia. He didn't know how they all had ended up with Loki, and frankly he couldn't care less, because no matter what they had done before, they were all good people who watched his back as he watched Loki's back.

They had all gotten their pay two days ago and had a rare day off, if you could call it that. Being the bodyguard of a weapons dealer, you never had a day off. Especially not in Loki's world.

Thor had lost count on how many times someone had tried to either kill Loki or put cuffs on him. Dealing weapons was both dangerous and illegal, that he had known from before, but until now he had had no idea just how dangerous it could be.

Loki wasn't the small town dealer either. He sold everything from guns to rockets for submarines. There was nothing simple about Loki's world.

He was about to take another wing when the former cop, and team flirt Fandral spoke up.

"Are you coming with us today Thor?" he put down his fork. "It's a day off so you don't have to babysit Loki today." the mirth in his voice couldn't be denied. "We were planing on burning some of our money."

"Maybe I will." Thor said like he was considering it, but it sounded like a really good idea to his ears. Being bodyguard for Loki meant he had no time for a quick fuck to release some of his frustration. As much as the pay was worth it in the end, he missed the company of a woman. The only two he saw regularly was Sif, a former combat officer in Finland, and... regrettably Loki. But he couldn't fuck Loki because it went against so many things that it wasn't even a joke. And Sif was out of the question unless he wanted to lose hands and limbs.

"Unfortunately for you," Loki's voice interrupted their plans. "I have plans to showing Thor this town myself so he won't be going with you." Thor looked over his shoulder and there was Loki with a silly grin on his face. He knew that even if it wasn't the words, the grin was all he needed to know he wouldn't get away.

"Come on, Loki." Fandral whined. "Give him a break."

"Sorry, guys." Loki said without any hint of giving in, signaling that they should give up instead.

"Oh, man." the guys groaned as Loki flopped down in his seat again and continued to eat like he had won a great battle.

Thor gave them a defeated look before he took another bite. Sif was glaring at him for reasons that was way beyond him.

* * *

**May, 17, 12:53**

"Hmm..." Loki hummed as he looked at the design watch in the window. "Maybe I should buy it?" He turned and looked over his shoulder at Thor. "What do you think?"

"Are you even going to wear it?" Thor asked with mild indifference. He had never had liked it when Freya had taken him shopping because she would always turn to him and ask for his opinion. From clothes to jewelry. It was all the same to him, as long as she liked it and felt sexy then he wouldn't complain. She had had a great sense for fashion. That he was banging her in those clothes had been a bonus for him.

Not to sound like a pig but he really had fallen for her body. He always fell for the outside before the inside, and he had seriously loved Freya. From the bottom of his heart he had loved her laughter and smile. He hadn't only been with her because she dressed sexy and was amazing in bed, she was a great chef and liked to cuddle when he was too tired to do anything.

It had honestly been perfect.

He loved women because he thought them beautiful. He had his preferences and he was honest with them. Everyone had them even if they didn't say them out loud. Women and men alike had them and in his mind those who said they liked the inside of a person was lying. If they saw a crippled person they would feel pity, a supermodel and sport star was sex objects in wet dreams.

Everyone was the same.

'_The only difference is if they cheat or not._' he thought.

"Of course I will." Loki said with pride, holding up his arm and showed his current watch which had a crack in it. "During our last encounter my watch was damaged and don't run anymore."

"Why don't you just have it fixed?"

Loki snorted as he turned his head back to the clock. "And miss on the newest models? Not a chance. Besides... I don't buy unless I need it."

"Then buy it." Thor said in mild irritation.

"Hmm..." Loki went back to humming for another minute before he stood up with his hands on his hips. The white shirt stretched over his shoulders and chest as he stood tall and proud in front of the window with a victorious grin. "I'll buy it."

The man walked confidently through the doors and Thor followed behind. Loki put his hands on the counter in front of the woman working there. "I'll take the Lange & Sohne in the window." the smirk on his lips never faded.

The woman's eyes widen as they only had one Lange & Sohne in the window at the moment. "Right away." she rushed to get it with professional care. Loki turned around and smirked at Thor who stood there watching him. "What?" Loki asked.

"Nothing." Thor said before he directed his eyes and toward a display of women watches which looked more like jewelry than actual watches. They were full of sparkling material and looked like they were for a Duchess or a Queen. The woman came back and put the watch in the little deep purple velvet box before she put it in front of them to make sure they knew she took the right watch. She closed the lid softly.

"Do you want it wrapped?" she asked with a bright smile. They all knew it was because of the big buy.

"No. It's fine." Loki said as he pulled out his wallet and she a bag with their store name on it.

"Do you want anything else?" she asked out of habit.

Loki's eyes darter over the displays until they stopped at the women section. He nodded to turn her attention. "The one in the middle."

The store clerk went to get it as Loki looked over his should at Thor's sigh. "It's for _Leah_." he said like it needed to be explained. In other words for himself.

"You spoil _her_ to much." Thor said.

"Maybe." Loki laughed before he looked out the front window and his whole body went stiff.

Thor, acting out of instinct, turned to see what danger had been spotted but all he saw was a man standing on the other side of the street. There was nothing that would hint toward danger so he turned back to Loki to get some answers when he saw the hurt and hatred in his boss' eyes glaring out at the man who just walked away.

The air was full of tension and Loki said nothing as he fought to control his breathing.

"Is something wrong?" the woman asked them when she got back, sensing that something was wrong.

Thor saw Loki force everything behind his professional mask of a weapons dealer and smile charmingly at the woman.

"Nothing." he said simply.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 5 ~

**May, 17, 13:10**

They waited until they were out of the store and heading the other direction the man had walked before Loki pulled up his phone and called Jerry. Thor kept up with his steps as they could just as well be running down the street. The bag with the new items in his hand as he kept a watchful eye on the surrounding.

"Jerry!" Loki said suddenly. "He's here." Thor couldn't hear the other side but he could imagine just from the state Loki was in that whoever they had encounter was a problem. "Get everyone together. We are cleaning this mess up today." he ended the call abruptly and pushed the phone back in his pocket.

Thor knew better than to ask his superior during times like these but he couldn't stop the question from leaving his lips. "Who was that man."

Without warning Loki snapped around and grabbed his neck, finger nails digging into his throat. For a moment Thor was sure Loki would rip it but he was let go and stood his ground as Loki mumbled an apology. "Later." was all he got.

Their return to the hotel was met by the others gathering around them. They all collected their things as they checked their guns and equipment. The only sound in the room was the sound of metal and clicking.

Even Loki unlocked a gun and put it in a holster close to his ankle. The material of his pants covered it like it wasn't there. He then put on his business jacket which he only used on special business deals.

The crispness from the stiff material framed his body perfectly as he buttoned two buttons before he smoothed out some wrinkles on his stomach.

His sharp eyes skipped Thor all together and focused on Jerry.

"Is everyone ready?"

The older man put away the last bullet magazine into his back pack and zipped it up.

"Ready."

The others agreed as they stood ready to move out.

Loki walked with authority out the door with Thor hot on his heel. Jerry close behind. Outside the hotel they split up into three teams. Their boss jumped into the car and Jerry was about to join him when Thor stopped him with a hand on the top of the door, holding it shut.

"What's going on? Who's that man?"

If possible, Jerry looked really old at that moment as he sighed.

"The man you saw is Balder. He was Loki's previous bodyguard."

"Previous? What happened?" Thor's eyes narrowed as he dared the man to lie to him.

"He betrayed Loki. Almost killed Loki after protecting him for five years." Jerry looked over his shoulder and saw the others drive away. "Loki never forgave him." he started to open the door again when Thor pushed it shut once more.

"Wait." he said. "What aren't ya telling me?"

The window rolled down and an angry Loki looked out at them. "If you're done flirting then let's go." there was no arguing in his voice. The window went up again as he sat back.

Jerry felt the pressure before he forced the words out of his mouth.

"Balder was also Loki's lover." he forced Thor's hand away and jumped in. Leaving the other man standing for a moment before Loki's roar from inside the car made him jump in.

* * *

**May, 17, 13:31**

Balder was walking down the street when a silver car parked a few meters in front of him. The lonely street was circling the park and down to the docks where he would take a boat to his new home. The tinted windows made it impossible for him to see until one door opened and out stepped a large, blond man dressed in a jacket and tie. Looking every bit professional.

Although Balder prided himself in being muscular and big in frame, this man bested him easily, and made it look natural at the same time.

The blond hair was tied back in a tail, Balder noted, as the man walked around the car and opened the other back door.

His eyes widen as he watched Loki step out into the light. The man looked every bit like his healthy normal self that he remembered.

"Long time no seen." Balder greeted.

* * *

Thor watched calmly from the side as the tension rose to new heights. Loki gave off an aura of ice cold hatred and anger. He had never seen his boss like this before. It was like he was standing next to a stranger and not someone he had worked closely with for two weeks.

Being professional, Thor didn't look around for his comrades but knew they lay in waiting somewhere. Ready when told.

"Long time no seen." a raspy deep voice said. So this was Balder?

The man was muscular and looked capable of many things. He had brown hair and gray eyes that set against sun-tanned skin. There was no doubt in Thor's mind that he had a gun behind his jacket.

"Will you not say anything?" Balder asked and Thor realized Loki – who loved remarking – hadn't said a work.

"Shocked that I'm not dead?" Loki's tone was cold and hard.

"I was." Balder admitted calmly. "When I saw you inside the store I was sure I saw your ghost. I put a bullet in your back after all."

Things started to fall into place in Thor's mind.

"Next time, put one in my head." Loki drawled with venom dripping from his tongue.

"We both know there won't be a next time for me." Balder said as he looked around coolly. "Is ol' Jerry still with you?"

"And two others."

The man sighed in defeat. "I can't escape three snipers." he stood proudly as he watched Loki. "Guess this is good bye for real."

"Just tell me one thing." Loki hesitated slightly. "Why did you do it?"

It felt like the question had just as much gunpowder as the rifles aimed at Balder.

"Why? After five years?"

"Why not? I met someone who offered me more than you ever could."

Thor was sure he could hear the '_I see_' although it wasn't said.

Neither of the men broke off their eye contact even as a bullet hit Balder in the head, spraying blood and brain over the grass before he fell down on his knees, only to fall to the ground completely.

Loki gave one last look before he got back into the car without a word. Thor stood still, looking before he too got inside. He had seen too much death to be moved by another body.

But somehow, this felt different.

This felt personal.

All the way back to the hotel where they packed their things and headed out to their next destination, Loki said not a single word.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter 6 ~

**May, 18, 06:13**

From the moment they had returned to their hotel, Loki had locked himself inside his room without a word. Not letting anyone in. The rest was somber and looked like something was weighting on their shoulders. Everything unsettled Thor to no end.

He hated to be the only one left outside of what was going on. A man had died today. Not that that was any news. People died all the time. Thor had killed his own share while on duty. It had been his job. Humans had died during the time he had been employed by this Weapons Dealer. People died from illnesses, accidents, natural causes, violence.

People died all the time, but somehow this death was different. It had all been different from the moment Loki had seen Balder through the store window.

His steps took him to the room next door where the rest of the gang was. The door let out a slight complaining sound as it opened and let him in. Thor's blue eyes took in the quiet room, not even the cheerful Fandral said anything as he lighted a cigarette by the window.

Jerry sat on the bed, the rumpled cover not touched since this morning showed wrinkles and creases. Bags scattered across the room, many of which contained a gun. White towels were thrown into a bin in the corner. The plain curtains was open to let in the sun but it gave no life in the room.

Even Sif who was indifferent most of the times, except when it came to pleasing Loki, was sitting with a worried face by the window while keeping an eye out for the authority.

Without a word, Thor walked up to stand in front of Jerry and gave him a long look until he met his eyes. Tired eyes met questioning blue before a half-meaning smile crept onto his lips.

"I guess we own you an explanation." he said to the newbie.

"Don't leave anything out." Thor completed the sentence. His voice calmly demanding an answer.

Jerry motioned for Hogun to throw him a beer which the quiet man did. The former cop opened the small fridge without thinking before pulling out a can and tossing it to the older sniper. The old man opened the can with one hand before taking a swing from it, his mind burdened by memories.

Thor waited patiently where he was standing.

"As you know already, Balder was Loki's previous bodyguard. He came along when Loki was starting to form his business from his father's company. Back then it was only Loki, me, Fandral, and Charles." Jerry paused as he thought back to that time. "The same as you, Balder first saw Loki dressed as Leah, he had only started to form his 'sister' so Balder saw right through him. Still, Balder was looking for work and the business was getting dangerous. People are always out to kill competition, not to mention Loki had a habit of getting on peoples bad side from time to time when he didn't like the client. A body guard was needed and Balder was hired without much fuss after we checked out his background." Jerry looked up at Thor. "We checked yours too."

"I guessed as much." Thor cast a look at the computer wizard on the team; Charles. The red head was looking at his hands like they were something rare and interesting.

"No hard feeling man." Charles said. "It's just standard to know those around you."

Thor raised his hand. "None taken." And turned back to Jerry.

The man took a drink and sighed. "Balder was a good guy. And a mighty good bodyguard. He protected Loki with his own body several times. He carries scars to prove it. And somewhere along the way, they fell in love. Or at least Loki did." the man shook his head. "I don't know if Balder ever loved Loki or if it was an act. Either way, he came closer than anyone had. Loki shared his secrets and thoughts. He perfected 'Leah' thanks to Balder. For 4.5 year he was happy. Then..." his voice trailed off.

"Then?" Thor pressed on.

"Then Balder betrayed us all." Fandral completed. The blond man stood up to face Thor. "He played us all for the fool and separated us from Loki. He planted three bullets in Loki's chest before he left without a word. Somehow Loki managed to survive, but he fought death for almost two months before he woke up. It was another three months before he could leave the hospital. After that he was not the same. We kept his information sealed so that Balder wouldn't find out he had survived and come after Loki to finish the job. Not that he could if he wanted to. That's around the time he finished collecting us all and we all have kept an eye on him since. We all have our connection to Loki and our reason to protect him. But we couldn't heal the wound in his soul. No surprise. No one can replace a lover. Did you know he used to sleep with a gun under his pillow."

Thor remembered Freya and the time they had had. He knew the truth of those words. Even now, he missed her smile.

"Then, barely one year later you came along." Sif said suddenly. Surprising everyone. There was no anger or blackness in her voice, only regret and sorrow. "Loki started to return to his old self. For the first time in months we saw hope. Even his sexual harassment of you was a blessing."

"Yeah." S said from where he was sitting. "It was good to see old Loki back again."

"Truly." Hogun agreed. "And now this."

Thor looked around at the faces and felt how everything fell into place. He looked at the wall connected to Loki's room and felt his heart go out for the other man.

"S?"

The man looked up at his nickname. "Yeah?"

Thor looked into his eyes. "I need your help."

* * *

_**Balder laughed heartily as he rolled over with Loki on top of him. The cover tangling around their legs. "I love you."**_

Loki was sitting on the couch when he heard the sound of the lock on the front door being picked. But he had heard the muted voice on the other side and knew it was his men so he didn't even care to lift his head.

When the door opened he heard a heated whisper that asked if he was sure and heard Thor's voice say; "it's all right."

No. It wasn't all right. Nothing was all right. It would never be.

The door closed and the soft sound of shoes crossing the carpeted floor until they invaded his view.

Almost painfully, Loki lifted his head to see Thor standing in front of him. The serious blue eyes that he had found attractive from the moment he saw them stared at him calmly. There was a new knowledge in them that told Loki all he needed.

"Come to spread salt in the wound?" he asked bitterly.

Thor kept quiet for a while before he opened his mouth. "Did you know? Freya left me because I was too involved in my work. Left me for another."

"Yeah."

"Before that I was so sure we would spend the rest of our life together that I was planning on proposing to her. Big surprise when she told me she was banging other guys behind my back. All my fantasies about our future, our family, our grandchildren was crushed."

"So?"

"I almost killed her." Thor confessed in an accepting voice. "The first day I came back after being discharged I went to her new place, I saw her walking around in luxury, a big ring on her finger, and one of her many boy toys there to shag her. I had my gun with me and all I had to do was go in there and kill her. Leave and never return. I was so angry that as I was setting my feet on the door step that I couldn't see straight."

"What changed?" Loki asked gently. He knew that Freya was alive and well. Otherwise he wouldn't had hired Thor in the first place if he had such things on his record.

"I don't know. I turned around and simply left. I walked around for hours, not know what to do, angry with her for what she had done to me."

"What do you want to say?" He couldn't listen anymore. He didn't want to listen.

"I understand you." Thor said calmly. "We are not that different."

The silence in the room could almost be touched as Loki's head fell back down over his chest, and closed his eyes.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 7 ~

**July, 03, 10:49**

"MAIL TIME!"

Fandral hollered before he started to hand out various letters and packages to the people in the room. The group had returned to one of their secured houses that had been purchased about a year ago. They never stayed long but it was enough for them to get a break and check their personal life. Since most mail tended to arrive while they were away, it could be weeks or even months before they opened them.

Sif walked by him and snatched a letter while Charles sat locked to his computer as a package was laid next to him.

When Fandral came up next to Thor and handed him a standard white envelope. "And this is for you."

Having not expected this, Thor looked at it like it was a prank before he took it and turned it around to see who it was from. While Fandral moved on he slowly opened it and took out the nicely folded piece of paper and started to read the fine hand writing. In the span of seconds, Thor's face transformed from curious to blank.

The big man stood up and walked out the room just in time for Loki to walk in with the newspaper under his arm.

"What's wrong with Thor?" Loki asked as he watched the door close behind him.

"Dunno." Fandral said, "His letter must have been bad news."

"Letter?" Loki repeated.

"Yeah. It didn't say who it was from but it looked fancy."

"Bet's on who it was."

"10 bucks on his ex."

"5 on his parents."

"5 on some friend."

"10 it was just some random letter."

"Maybe a bill?"

"Nah. Looked more personal."

"Hey! Knock it off guys."

"What's your bet, boss?"

Loki looked around the assembly. All waiting for his answer. "Twenty it was his ex." he placed the money on the table, earning a good laughter from his people.

* * *

Much later that day, the door to Thor's room opened and out stepped Thor in one of his best costumes. By now, most of the others had gone their separate ways. It was only Hogun who walked by with a towel around his shoulders who saw him.

"Going out?" the quiet man asked in a neutral voice.

Thor nodded, "Yes. Tell Loki that I will probably be late."

"Sure." and he watched the bodyguard leave the house without another word.

Once he was sure the bigger man was gone, Hogun boldly walked to Thor's room and entered without a second thought.

"Boss?"

Loki looked up from his report and at Hogun who stood before him with a towel over his shoulder and a letter in his hand.

"What is it?"

"This..." Hogun handed over the letter.

Without a word between them on where the letter came from, Loki began to read it and let the words pass through his mind. "Did he leave?"

"Yes, boss."

Loki leaned forward with the letter in one hand and his chin resting in his other. "I see."

* * *

The street was busy with people still arriving at the event outside the big house that Thor remembered so clearly. He had come here many times with his family in the past. Despite his own humble line of work, Thor was actually son to a wealthy father who ran an enterprise. Their family line was not small by any means, there was many who shared the surname Odinson like him. That's why it never really drew any attention, because no one really thought that he was the son of Odin Odinson. Heir to the whole Odinson fortune and part of the main family.

Growing up he had felt special. To the point where he was arrogant and a bully. But it wasn't until he was kidnapped by some seedy people that he learned what being truly special meant.

To this day, he could remember the soldiers that had rescued him from the kidnappers. While he had been beaten to the point where he cried for his mother, those men had gone in there without a single thought about their own safety and taken him out without a scratch.

They had taught him who was the great ones. After that he had grown to admire and love the military and law reinforcement. They were the true heroes, and Thor wanted to be one of them.

That's why he changed from 'Economy Management' to 'Law' in his first year of high school. While his mother had supported him somewhat, his father had been angry that his son would chose such a lowly education.

If it hadn't been because Thor was Odin's _only_ child then he would have been disowned long ago. All his achievements and honors meant nothing to his father. Being discharged from the special ops was only a laugh for his father.

He hadn't seen them for years because of his work and continued training. That was why he had been surprised when he had received that letter.

Because nothing in the world could prepare him for this.

Thor walked up to the main ballroom when a snobby manager came running into his path.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there's a strict 'invitation only' tonight." he said in forced politeness. Despite his suit the bastard only saw his long hair, muscles, sun-tanned skin, and took him for an outcast.

"I know. I was invited too."

"In that case, may I see the invitation?"

Thor wanted to shoot the man in the kneecap but refrained from it. Instead he pulled out his wallet and opened it to show his ID card. "If you want to go the long way around you may go tell Odin that his son is here."

The effect was immediately as the face of the manager paled to unhealthy.

"That will not be needed." a voice said behind them. Both turned to look at the newcomer, one bowed deeply in fear and respect while Thor just gave the old, white haired man a hard look. "Your mother have been waiting for you to respond to the invitation."

"I just read it today." Thor stared into the identical eyes. "It's been a long time, father."

Odin looked his son up and down with a disapproving look. "I didn't count on seeing you here." the words cut.

"Don't have a heart attack. I'm still alive."

"Sadly yes. Come. There's others that want to greet you." Without waiting for a reply, the old business man walked into the party room and Thor followed behind out of habit. Nothing would come from being stubborn with an old donkey.

But as the crowd parted to let the two men through, Thor felt his throat go dry as he saw someone he hadn't wanted to see again.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again dear." Frigga said as she embraced her son.

The curvy woman standing behind Frigga smiled charmingly at Thor like the last year hadn't happened.

"It's so good to see you, love."

"Hello, Freya."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

~ Chapter 8 ~

**July, 03, 19:49**

Green eyes watched the building carefully as the light from the setting sun was slowly disappearing. Through the large windows to the exclusive area could a number of people dressed up be seen.

"This is the place." a voice over the shoulder said, getting only a nod in answer.

Slowly approaching the doors, the door boy opened it obediently as his eyes followed the new guest.

* * *

From the moment Thor saw Freya he had known coming was a bad idea. She hadn't left his side and acted like she hadn't betrayed him. Hell, even his parents acted like they hadn't known about their break-up.

So where was her new ring and new husband? Only God or the Devil knew what she had done to him.

"Nee... are you listening to me?" Freya said as she pushed up her bosom for his full view. Her golden dress was hugging her form to the point where she couldn't be seen as anything else but a sex object. The extremely revealing front would make porn stars jealous, and it was still a brand dress.

"Not really." he muttered for her ears only.

"Don't be like that." she purred, taking his glass that had served as a shield until now. "The night is still young, let's go somewhere private to... 'solve' our differences. I know you missed me."

"Don't think too highly about yourself. I haven't forgotten what you did to me." Thor said darkly. His mind replaying the letter from her that called of their relationship. "What happened to your new boy toy?"

At first Freya blushed in embarrassment before she looked at him shyly. "It didn't work out. I couldn't forget you." she admitted as if it was a great secret she was ashamed off. "We are getting a divorce. I didn't know what to do when I ran into your father and heard they had invited you here for the anniversary."

Before he could give a harsh answer they were interrupted by Thor's parents, Freya latching onto his arm without delay.

"Thor, dear," his mother said in a happy voice. "It's so good to see you. You didn't call me to answer on my invitation."

"I'm sorry mother." he said with a hint of apology in his voice. "I just read your letter today and didn't have time to answer. I've been working and my work takes me across the world."

"More military." Odin huffed in disappointed assumption. "When are you going to get your head straight and make something out of you for once."

"For your information, I'm no longer in the army. I was discharged." Thor hated to admit it to his father because it would only give the old rat more to scold. "Now I'm working as a body guard."

"Not much change. Putting your own life ahead of others will never mount up to anything. Listen; only a few can stand on the top and unless you give up and start thinking about your priorities and the future you will be nothing more than the foundation the top stands on."

"The top can stand high _because_ _of_ _the foundation_." Thor retorted.

"Now, now, boys." Frigga tried to calm them down. "By the way, Thor, I hope you and Freya will have time to talk things over. It's a shame when a relationship built over years is thrown away without any efforts."

"Mother, in case you didn't hear it already, she left me to fuck a convenient man." thinking about his language was not in his mind anymore.

"Thor." Frigga corrected sharply. "Language. What I mean is that you are not getting any younger, before you know it you will have passed the age where you can have a family and you will be alone. I don't want that for you. Freya admits that she was in the wrong and wants to start over. It can be a good chance for the both of you." the hopefulness couldn't be hidden in her voice. "Freya is beautiful and a good mother. She will give you beautiful children who will give you adorable grandchildren."

Ready to defend himself, he was cut off by his father.

"Listen to your mother."

This was it. This was what he hated about his family. While he loved the, they only thought about themselves and the 'better good' for him. What a load of crap. They only wanted him to fulfill their future dreams of grand kids and become a family man.

"With all due respect, mother." he finally managed to pull his arm away from Freya's clutches and take a step away. "Freya is not the only beautiful person in the world." his mind strayed to Loki as Leah. "I've learned that one can be beautiful on the inside as well as the inside." he remembered the group of weather worn buddies that made cracking jokes and a boss that joined in. "In fact, I'm proud to say that I'm working with one of those people."

"Oh?" Frigga perked up as Freya's smile dropped a notch. "And who might those people be?"

A voice cut through the conversation.

"I'm sorry for being late."

Thor turned around too see Leah standing behind him. Hair pulled up beautifully with a silver hair clip holding the tresses back, bangs folded over the forehead. Silver earrings with a emerald stone and necklace to match. Leah wore a black, tasteful dress that reached his ankles where a pair of low high-heels peeked through. The back was open to show of the delicate pale back. The neckline went out far on the shoulders in a thin line before the sleeves came down just below the elbows. At the bottom was a slit that made the walking easier and let the diamond peek out now and then from the side of the black velvet shoes. Leah's waist was thin and Thor knew that under that dress was a corset sown into the clothes.

"Lc-... Leah?What are you doing here?" Thor asked as he took in the whole view, as well as the two standing behind Loki, Sif in a vibrant green dress – looking like a lady despite her manly personality - and Fandral in a suit with a silly grin on his face.

"Thor? Who are these people?" Freya asked carefully, not liking the competition. The new woman was really beautifully, although flat for what she knew was Thor's taste.

Snapping into his professional mode, Thor half turned to his family and with one hand extended to indicate the new arrivals he said calmly. "This is my new employer; Leah Laufeyson, I'm her bodyguard."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Thor doesn't talk much about his family, but from what he's said I must say that he wasn't exaggerating." Leah smiled pleasantly before latching her arm around Thor's in a friendly manner, earning a glare from Freya.

"You too." Frigga and Odin said as their eyes fell to their arms. "If I may ask, what profession are you in?" Odin continued.

"I'm in the trade industry. My work take me all across the world. We had just returned from a trip to Africa when Thor suddenly left the house. Hogun found the invitation and I couldn't pass on the opportunity to learn more about him."

Thor was silently making a mental note to kill Hogun later. He hadn't left the note out in the open.

"Well," It was evident that Odin was impressed with this young, well spoken woman. "As you are here why don't you enj-"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE. DON'T MAKE THIS HARD FOR YOURSELF. KEEP CALM AND YOU WILL BE MOSTLY FINE." An unknown voice said that caught everyone's attention. The doors to the room closed with a boom and a group of dark dressed and masked men with guns was standing inside the room. "NOW..." Thor stepped in front of Loki to protect him, Odin pushed his wife behind him. "HAND OVER YOUR MONEY."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

~ Chapter 9 ~

**July, 03, 20:02**

The thieves were professionals. Leah and her companions could see it after a few seconds. They made sure they had secured their hostage in case some guard or security tried to act hero. They had started to collect under gun threat and intimidated their guests into surrendering.

Their bags was looking thick as they took wallets, clocks, jewelry; anything with a price tag.

"What do you think, boss?" Fandral said as they waited patiently. "Can I take them out?"

"I'm ready when you are." Sif said as she glanced at the closest man, silently threatening him to come too close to her.

The leader came up to the Odinson family, and stood in front of Thor. Leah stood behind Thor as Freya was shaking in fear not far from her. The blond's arms up over her bosom as if she was praying.

Thor gave the man a leveled eye which didn't faze the thief.

"Don't try to be a hero." he warned with a gun pointing at Thor's chest. Frigga drew a despairing sob. "Hand over everything. That goes for you too lady."

Leah gave him a look that measured him up. "You are in no position to make any demands." she said in deadly calm.

Having his manly ego challenge was something the man couldn't back down from. "Don't you understand your situation? Just because you are pretty doesn't mean that I will break your face if you insult me."

"You're not man enough for it." the taunt slipped past Leah's lips before she could stop it.

A crack echoed in the room, startling all the hostages. Leah's face was turned to the side as pain itched from the numb pain in her cheek.

The silence from Thor was almost so tense that you could tear it apart just by moving it.

Leah tested her jaw for a second to ease up the pain before she focused on her assailant. "Don't think that you will get out of here alive." Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Before the man could even think about replying, a gun hole touched his temple and a shot was fired, scaring all others.

Sif reacted immediately to Fandral's shot by taking care of the closest thief. She pulled out the army knife which was strapped on her thigh under the dress. With fluidity movements, like a wild cat, she cut his throat. Efficiently, she swung around and took care of his partner.

Fandral pulled a second gun and threw it to Thor before getting down and they both fired a shot, each which took care of one more. Thor pushed Loki down behind a table to avoid the responding gun fire.

With familiarity to the weaponry, Thor knew how many more shots he had in the magazine. Sif threw her knife, hitting a big brute of a man in the back of his head, as Fandral eliminated another of them with a precise shot to the heart.

It all ended when Thor put a bullet in the last guy who was trying to flee. The man didn't even make it to the door handle before he fell to the floor, dead.

"Are you all right boss?" Fandral asked in a serious voice as Thor helped Loki to stand up. Sif came back to them, putting away her knife. It hadn't taken them even a minute to clear the room. Even if the men had been professionals, Loki's team were veterans. They had lived through the hells only humans could create.

"Yeah." Leah brushed down her dress. "But we should leave before the police arrives." green eyes focused on Thor seriously. "What do you want? Do you want to come with us, or do you want to stay behind?"

Thor didn't miss the underlying meaning. This was his world. The world he had grown up in. The rich world which was so different from the violent and brutal reality Loki lived in. While he looked at a beautiful woman before him, he could see the man under the disguise.

A man standing on the rim of sanity. Living behind lies and secrets tears apart his real self and all that's left is a frail trust in those closest to him. Only they couldn't be close. Loki couldn't afford it. In his line of work he was standing between allies and enemies. One wrong move could cause him more than he could handle. Just like Balder had. He had been the only one to get too close. And then he betrayed Loki.

And now, at this moment, he himself was standing on the crossroad of being closer, important, to Loki.

Even if his boss tried to deny it, he couldn't kill the desperate need that wanted to fill him.

He could go back to the old life he had. Freya. Being the trophy son to his family. A cold existence where he wasn't himself.

Or he could take a chance and see where he ended up.

"Thor?"

The blond man turned around to look at a frightened Freya. Her appearance slightly out of order, and her breasts as ready as ever to burst out of her dress. But there was also a spark of fear in her eyes.

Because she had seen him kill.

In the distance the sound of sirens could be heard. Fandral opened the door to the room, letting the staff outside in. "We have to go, boss." he called.

For a minute the air seemed to stand still before Leah closed her eyes and turned away.

It was like watching a door slowly close behind something very important.

In that moment, it was enough for Thor to know that he would never fit in home again. His heart would never be in "this world" again.

His place was beside someone else now.

Not even thinking about it, his strong steps took him to Loki's side, causing his new friends to glance at him for a second before they focused ahead with a smile on their faces. However, it was the unreadable look in the green eyes that set Thor's heart racing.

Outside the building, people had began to gather as the party of four made their way out. A black car pulled up at the sidewalk and the drivers window pulled down to reveal Jerry. He smiled at them as Thor rounded Loki to open the passenger door, letting 'Leah' inside with easy. Sif took the front seat, while Fandral took the extra back seat in the trunk, to keep an eye out for anything that might follow them. That left Thor to share the middle with Leah.

As they drove away, no words were said between them. The only chatter was in the front.

But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Rather it was one of understanding and acceptance.

While Loki looked out the window next to him, thinking about what was next on his agenda, Thor was looking out his own window but not really focusing on what was going on outside.

Slowly, without really looking, he reached across the seat that separated them, and gently took Loki's hand in his.

That caused the dark head to glance at his body guard who refused to face him. Maybe it was best, because it left a glimmer of hope in Loki's heart.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

~ Chapter 10 ~

**August, 22, 8:37**

"What are you doing?" Thor asked in a sleep laced voice of displeasure.

"Nothing." Loki said innocently.

"Then," he took a deep breath to clear his head before snapping. "Could you please get off me."

"In a moment." Loki chuckled before snuggling deeper against his bodyguard's chest, tightening the grip in the process, and caused him to pinch Thor's nipples even harder.

"You got to be kidding me." Thor moaned in despair.

Ever since the attempted robbery one month or so ago, Loki had become more clingy to him. No, not clingy. More vulgar! While they were on a professional level while working, Loki took every opportunity he could catch while they were off duty to torture him. That also included his bed. No that his bed wasn't violated before, but that was just sleep, this was something else.

With strength that surpassed Loki's, Thor pushed the other man off and climbed out to get ready for the day.

"Meanie." Loki called after him as the bathroom door closed firmly between them.

The bigger man sighed as he looked into the mirror. He didn't regret his choice. It had been one of the best he had ever done. Now he was finally free from his family and their choking demands.

But that didn't mean he enjoyed this new turn of change in Loki. Even worse was that Loki played dirty. He had never thought about bedding another man. Never once had it crossed his mind, hell, he even gave his superior a K.O. for fondling his ass. But he was weak against _Leah_. He knew Leah was Loki. He knew for a fact Loki was a man. Which concluded Leah was a man too. No matter how beautiful or sexy 'she' appeared, that fact would never change what she packed beneath her clothes.

But damn... she was beautiful. Waking up with _Leah_ in a nightgown one morning had been enough to give him a heart attack. Loki also took care to tease him when dressed as Leah while outside.

He respected his boss. Even cared for his boss. But that's as far as his feelings went. He would never sleep with boss.

* * *

The others almost burst a kidney with laughter from the face Thor made when he joined them.

"Got played again?"

"Poor bastard."

"Just give in."

"What was it this time?"

"_Rough night_?"

And they all began anew, earning a glare from the other guests in the hotel.

"Shut up." Thor growled.

"Oh, don't be so cruel, lover boy." Jerry snickered. "It's not your fault boss has a thing for bodyguards. Just don't take it too _hard_."

Thor reached across the table and dragged the man half over it, glaring dangerously. "Want me to put a bullet in your head? You know what they say that stray bullets are the most dangerous."

"Hey, hey. Don't take it out on us for enjoying ourselves... unlike someone else."

"There will be plenty of time for your lot to enjoy yourself." Loki said as he came into dinner hall. "Today's agenda." he said as he handed out a folder for them to pass around as a croissant and coffee were prepared for him. His pressed suit fit him prefects, down to the last button. His hair combed back to complete his professional look. "Today we will go by sea. It's a secret meeting set by our client. My guess is that he don't want his rivals to know about it so keep your eyes open for anything. If things go well then we will take a vacation in Hawaii."

"Yes sir." the group smirked, already planning for their vacation.

"Now lets finish here and head out. I've already contacted the warehouse and have them prepare the goods. Let's make today a clear win."

* * *

**August, 22, 15:16**

The sea spread out for as long as the eye could see. The company of the seagulls cried out as the wind carried them on their way home. The crew, small but efficient, carried out their duty as Loki stood at the railing, staring out over the blueness.

The wind messing with his hair and gave his tongue a salt taste. They would soon arrive at the rendezvous location. Or so Loki hoped. He was getting a bad feeling in his gut, one he never ignored when it came to this business.

"Something wrong?" Sif asked as she came up behind Loki with careful steps.

"Hmm." he didn't turn to look at her. "Something isn't right."

"If it's you then it's correct." She said without hesitating.

This caused Loki to turn around and smile at her. "It's just a feeling."

"And yet your "feeling" has never been wrong." She took a calculated step back to leave. "I own my life to your "feeling". I will inform the others immediately."

"Please do."

"Boss?" He smiled at Sif who had stopped without turning to show her face. "Why... do you act so close to Thor? He's still new and we don't know if we can trust him. I don't want it to turn out like Balder. Or worse."

"It won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Sif's shoulders shook so faintly that it was almost missed. "I don't want to see you like that ever again."

"I appreciate the concern but you don't have to worry. Thor will not turn out like Balder did."

"You can't know for sure." she finally turned around, her eyes bleeding pain from her memories.

"I am." His answer brought her up short. "Thor won't betray me. Because I trust him."

For a moment it looked like Sif was about to say something else but bit her mouth close. "Very well. I will believe in you. If you'll excuse me."

For a good minute, Loki didn't move before he looked in the opposite position from where Sif had been. "You can come out now."

Thor stepped around the corner with a slight shamed look on his face for being caught eavesdropping.

Loki smiled reassuringly at his bodyguard. "Don't worry. I won't tell Sif and the others."

"Do you really trust me?" the blond man asked carefully.

"I do."

"Then what about all the sexual approaches?"

"Because I like you. I won't deny that a part of it is also just for the fun of seeing your reaction, but I also know that no matter what I do you will not sleep with me." Loki turned back to look out over the sea. "You are not interested in men. Any infatuation I see from you is only for my alter ego. A fantasy. Nothing else. I too won't make the same mistake of getting too close to someone under my contract again. It's too easy to confuse protection and duty for something else. That's what I learned after Balder. That's why-" Loki cut himself off and looked over his shoulder just in time for the wind to take his hair and play with it once more. "I can feel perfectly safe with you."

TBC


End file.
